Dramione: A Public Incident
by StarDustTeen
Summary: They meet in the hallway. An incident makes them suddenly get along with each other... Will it become more than friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Dramione

Written to the prompt of the song _Demons _by Imagine Dragons

Written to HBP by J.K. Rowling!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. Not even the computer.

**Chapter One.**

The same thing had happened again.

In the halls.

With everyone watching.

Including Harry, Ron, Pansy Parkinson (the stupid pug-faced idiot!), and Blaise.

And, to Hermione's sheer horror, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.

After the incident, she had fled up to her dormitories and roughly drawn the curtains to shield her four-poster bed, and refused to talk to Lavender or Parvati and pretended to be asleep when she was actually recounting today's events. She heard Parvati remark to Lavender,

"Lav, I really pity Hermione. She has something big going on, don't you think?"

"Mmm, hmm…" was Lavender's answer.

_Something big going on!_ Hermione thought indignantly. _Tomorrow, I'm going to be teased and bullied by all the Slytherins and some stupid Gryffindors like McLaggen! I really should go to sleep_, the logical, practical side of her said reasonably. It would help her health tomorrow, no doubt.

She slowly fell asleep, but not without thinking again and again of today's—highlight. For other students.

Of course she had to dream of it!

_Hermione was running in the corridor, hurrying towards Transfiguration when she bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy. If it was Ron, she would have got up and they would have gone on to Transfiguration together. If it was Harry, he would have helped her up and examined her for major injuries before going to Transfiguration together. But it had to be Malfoy, who currently was on a free period and delighted in no more that delaying Hermione to her next class or make her skip it entirely._

"_What are you doing, Granger?" he asked, smirking and raising a fine eyebrow._

"_Bumping. It was an accident, Malfoy, and you know it," she huffed. _

"_I prefer to call it an accidentally-on-purpose accident," he smirked. "I am sure you were about to hug me when you tripped and lost your balance."_

" _I was not, Mallfoy!" she yelled. By this time around ten—yes, TEN!—students and begun to curiously watch this quarrel. Malfoy was delighted so many people would be able to witness Hermione's embarrassment. In no time it would be all around the school, with people laughing at Hermione everywhere: behind her back, in front of her, and… everywhere. _

_Hermione tried to recover her dignity and get up. However, to her dismay and annoyance, she was pushed back down to the floor by a shiny black shoe. Guess whose it was._

_Malfoy's._

"_Granger, I prefer you to stay where you belong: on the ground, the rightful position Mudbloods should be in!" he sneered. Pansy Parkinson appeared behind Draco—Malfoy! suddenly. _

"_Oooh, Drakie-pie, what have you been doing?" she simpered in an absolutely DISGUSTING way. "Oh, I see, teasing the Mudblood! Good _job_, Drakie-wakie!" she laughed. That simpering laugh of hers: disgusting. It reminded Hermione of Umbridge, and she smiled to think of Parkinson extremely round and with a huge pink bow in her hair._

"_Enjoying the sensation of being where you should be, huh, Mudblood?" Draco sneered._

"_I wasn't smiling at that!" Hermione yelled. _

"_Then what, pray tell?" Draco asked in mock politeness._

_Hermione struggled to lift one hand and pointed at Parkinson._

"_Simpering laugh. Fake sweetness. Umbridge. Big pink bow. Very round," she said shortly._

_To her surprise, Malfoy began to laugh. Loudly. It was pleasant to hear, as it was not a mean laugh or a fake one, or a humorless one._

_Pansy pouted._

"_Drakie-poo! Why are you laughing at me?" she asked in a fake hurt voice._

_Hermione suddenly began singing softly._

_Harry and Ron arrived. And Snape, and McGonagall, and the rest of the Transfiguration class._

"_Miss Granger!" McGonagall exclaimed. "You should be in my class!" Then she noticed Draco. "Mr Malfoy…?"_

_However, those two were in their own worlds._

"_What are you singing, Granger?" he asked, curious._

"_A song I know," she replied. "I think it fits you very well, as I think you have some good in you. Want to hear it?" she asked._

_He nodded slowly._

_Hermione grabbed a magical music player from her bag and pressed play._

"_Malfoy, this song is Demons, a song by Imagine Dragons. They are a musical group in the Muggle world, and I think this song is really good." The music began._

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail _

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all _

_And the blood's run stale_

"_You see? But the important part is not here yet," Hermione said._

_I want to hide the truth _

_I want to shelter you_

_But with the beast inside _

_There's no we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_Malfoy began to see why this song was related to him._

_When you feel my heat _

_Look into my eyes _

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get to close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

"_Ohhh," Malfoy said, nodding his head slowly. The other students and the teachers were stunned._

_At the curtain's call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

_Malfoy shuddered. He understood this part well._

_Don't want to let you down _

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed _

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_Malfoy wondered who it was he was showing the truth to. He had the slightest idea. He did not like the hell bound part at all, though he supposed it was…true._

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Hermione had a knowing look on her face._

_They say what you make _

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes they shine so bright_

_I need to save their light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_Draco understood this completely._

_When you feel my heat _

_Look into my eyes _

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide _

"_I see," he breathed, completely forgetting how many people were watching and listening and the fact he was talking to the Mudblood, Hermione Granger._

"_I do feel slightly sorry for you," she suddenly said, quiet enough so no one could hear except for him. "I see…Please don't get mad, but sometimes I see a small amount of hurt, guilt, and… I can tell you are not the mean person you let everyone see on the outside."_

"_You know what, Granger?" he said as suddenly as she did, "You are right." Then he helped her up and whispered in her ear, "Mostly when I look at you."_

_It took her breath away. Their faces were one inch away from each other when Professor McGonagall interfered._

"_As touching as this is," she said in her sharp voice, "Miss Granger, you need to be in my class, and Mr Malfoy, you should be in Professor Snape's."_

_That broke them out of their world and, as if for the first time, dazedly looked at the sheer amount of students watching, all with mouths agape. There were forty at least. _

_Shocked, the twosome ran side by side out of the crowd (which had made a circle around them), up the same staircase, and then divided to go to their own dormitories. Hermione was running wildly, without any thoughts of where to go, and found herself in the dormitory. _

Then she woke up screaming.

"Hermione?" Lavender's concerned voice came through the bed curtains.

"Lavender? I'm fine, had a nightmare, that's all," Hermione's voice came weakly through the curtains.

"You missed breakfast, I brought you some." A tray with rolls, toast, and scrambled eggs was pushed under the curtains to the bed.

Hermione was touched and surprised from this kindness from Lavender.

"Thank you, Lavender," she said, smiling.

"You're welcome, Hermione," Lavender replied. "So, are you coming to class?"

"Yes," Hermione said firmly. She was going to endure all taunts and teasing.

"It's in five minutes, you'd better hurry," Lavender called, going down to the common room.

"Five minutes!" Hermione jumped out of bed and pulled on her school robes. Grabbing her bag, she sprinted down the stairs and opened the portrait door to…

5


	2. Chapter 2

To avoid confusion, I have started from the end of Ch. 1. Also, did I fail to mention that please R&R? It's not a must, I'm only a beginner in FanFic (Only twelve, about to be thirteen, been waiting for this forever!) and Writing. Have only written a 23 page one b4 n that was my own imagination.

**Chapter Two.**

Hermione opened the portrait door to a whole crowd of sixth year Slytherins.

Seeing her come out, they hooted and booed like crazy, and, to Hermione's horror, she found the Slytherins had bound Malfoy and gagged him, and he was now being forced to stand beside (you $%#:/) Pansy Parkinson in one position, only just staying upright.

Malfoy's eyes were wide with a partially concealed fear. Hermione could absolutely understand that, as no one can stand Pansy Parkinson beside you, whisper-calling you 'Drakie-poo' or 'my poor, sweet baby,' especially when she does in a (what she probably supposes is a) flirty voice, but in reality is absolutely sickening. He looked like he was about to puke.

Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at Pansy.

"Getting ideas, aren't we, _Mudblood_?" Pansy smirked.

"Parkinson." Hermione's voice was low and dangerous. "I'm a better witch than you are and you know it."

"Oh, I know it all right," Pansy said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Umbridge," Hermione said, loud enough for Malfoy to hear.

He snickered under the green gag.

"Quiet," Pansy hissed menacingly. "I might be no match for you—"

Hermione smirked.

"—but you are no match for us!" she finished triumphantly, gesturing to the mass of Slytherins, who roared and yelled in a deafening and very dreadful cacophony.

Hermione gulped, and Pansy saw it. She grinned nastily, then put an arm around 'her Drakie' and pulled him closer.

The portrait behind Hermione swung open, and the Slytherins were suddenly silent.

Pansy gulped.

Hermione turned around…and gasped. In the common room was all the sixth and fifth year Gryffindors, all brandishing wands. In the front was Harry and Ron, both looking quite the hero. All these 'warriors' were wearing red and gold, and Luna was wearing her roaring lion hat.

Hermione smiled in surprise, then turned to Pansy, who looked shell-shocked.

"Pansy. The Gryffindor students, I am _very_" she emphasized the 'very' " sure they can defeat the Slytherins. Unlike your House, mine is hard working, intelligent, and brave."

"Fine, then!" Pansy shrieked, losing control suddenly. "We will fight you and win you!" she hollered, abandoning all girly manners (though hers was kept to a minimum). "Slytherins! Attack!"

"Gryffindor!" Harry yelled.

The two Houses charged at each other…

And McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape arrived.

Terrible, terrible CLIFFHANGER! I _KNOW_! Also very short! Next one's up and coming…Don't forget to R&R, I want to improve!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My greatest thanks to all who favorited, followed, or added my story to their alerts list! It makes me infinitely happy. Sorry for updating so late…I just wanted to see if people liked my story. Most of my thanks, however, goes to my fabulous reviewers!

Guest: I love Imagine Dragons too! So glad you liked this!

Fading Ashes: Pansy's ass is where it should be. Thanks for your support!

**Chapter Three.**

Spells were flying in all directions in the hallway, though fortunately not a jet of green light was to be seen. Jinxes, hexes, and multiple Bat-Bogey Curses were fired in rapid succession in every direction.

The three teachers had stopped short for a moment, stunned, then all reacted differently after three slow seconds.

McGonagall sat down hard on the floor, clutching her chest.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly and cast shielding charms on the furniture.

Snape sneered slightly, then whispered, "_Sonorous."_

Uh oh.

All the students were deeply engaged in battle, so none of them noticed Snape rise into the air and take a deep breath.

"Stop," Snape said quietly, though the Sonorous charm made it seem echo-y and loud, a whisper shouted.

All the students froze, and their heads turned as one to look at the Potions master. The said teacher paused for a moment as Dumbledore used Legilimency on him. Then he gave the smallest smile possible and said, very slowly, "No Unforgivable curses. Carry on."

The students stayed frozen for another ten seconds, processing what he said.

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled. She unfroze and stood up straight. "WHAT?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said unconcernedly, landing back on the floor.

"But, Professor…" Hermione began.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor," Snape sneered.

"Professor, you must have said wrong," Harry objected.

"Forty points from Gryffindor!" Snape roared.

All the Slytherins began chuckling meanly.

"Shut up," Ron growled.

"You do that!" Pansy replied rudely.

So the battle began again.

The three teachers watched interestedly as more teachers came. Dumbledore sent a message to each of them telling them not to interfere.

As the battle went on, the teachers saw

Ron hoisted into the air by his hands then hit by a tickling curse

Ginny's school uniform turned into a skimpy negligee

Pansy (she hexed Ginny) attacked by bats and then have pimples sprout all over her body

Daphne Greengrass' hair turn into wilted leaves

Hermione's skin turn blue and sparkly

Draco's hair turn pink and shiny

Ginny's (poor Ginny was hexed and jinxed by quite a lot of girls including Romilda Vane) hair turn green, short and spiky at the bottom

Marcus Flint suddenly have green slimy goo all over his body

After the battle most people's clothes were torn, tattered, or turned into something else. Hair was disheveled, some faces were disfigured, and body parts were sometimes mixed up. However, the furniture looked as they always had.

"Great job, everyone," Dumbledore announced. "Your Defense against Dark Arts exam score is either Exceeds Expectations or Outstanding."

Everyone cheered, though all were still rather confused.

"Now, the teachers need an explanation…"

The student body groaned, then Pansy shrieked, "It was her! It was her!" and pushed Hermione out of the crowd (though she was already at the front) and in front of Dumbledore.

"Now, Miss Parkinson, Miss Granger would never do anything bad," Dumbledore smiled gently, "unless provoked."

Pansy scowled, as hands pushed her to the front of the crowd with Hermione. Crossing her arms, she glared at Hermione, who looked absolutely blissfully carefree.

"So," Dumbledore said cheerfully, "What happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers! This chapter will not be long, though. Please read my two new stories, Hermione's Vacation and Children, the Angels from Hell (a story where they take turns becoming six years old)! I suggest you read my other stories…They're considerably better than this one! :P

**Chapter Four.**

"Well…so…" Hermione began.

"Oh, Headmaster," Pansy butted in, "It really was Hermione's fault!"

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said indignantly, "Pansy insisted on gathering all the Slytherins to wait outside the Gryffindor portrait hole for me to attack me. She did so because…I guess it was because she was jealous."

"And why is Mr. Malfoy tied up over there?" Dumbledore asked politely, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, because Pansy didn't want him running away," Hermione answered.

"Well then, Ms. Granger, please help Mr. Malfoy to the dungeons while I talk to Ms. Parkinson."

"Will do, Professor." Hermione walked over, pink cheeked, to the bound and gagged Draco and released his gag and bonds.

Once relieved of the restraining ropes, Draco rubbed his sore wrists. "Ouch," he complained. "That was horrible!"

"Come on, we're going to the Slytherin common room," Hermione said, grabbing his hand. When they touched, the smallest spark of warming electricity shot up their arms.

"Don't touch me, mudblood," Draco said rudely.

"Well then, you hellish pureblood idiot, move on!" Hermione snapped.

"Look who's having anger problems?" Draco taunted.

Hermione took deep breaths to calm herself down, and her previously hot pink cheeks softened to a pale pink. Draco found himself wishing her cheeks would stay as before, as—hold on. Was this high-ranked, pureblooded Malfoy about to say 'cute?' No, he angrily berated himself; 'cute' is not in the list of Malfoy vocabulary! No!

"Are you listening?" Hermione asked impatiently. "Oh! I just remembered!" And she pulled out the dreaded music player that had been the cause of this all.

"Oh no," said Draco, backing away, "Not that dreaded thing! No!" Why was he saying so many 'no's?'

"I found another song!" Hermione said happily.

"No you didn't," he said sharply.

They turned into a deserted hallway near the dungeons.

"I did! Is big, bad Draco Malfoy scared of and itty bitty music player?" Hermione teased, holding it out.

"No!" he defended, backing still more.

"Oh, I think so," Hermione had a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I'm going to ask Professor Dumbledore for permission to host a Muggle music concert!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Draco screamed, and bolted.

He could hear Hermione laughing behind him.

This day just keeps getting better and better.

Hermione kept her word, and two days later big, glittery, attention-getting posters were getting put up around the school. Everyone was supposed to go, and dress in Muggle clothing for the event.

Hermione came up to Draco that day and gave him a brown paper bag.

"What's this?" he asked, confused.

"Muggle clothing," she said with a wink. "I promise you'll look extraordinarily handsome," Hermione smirked.

Draco blushed. "Hey!"

"What, doesn't Mr. I'm-So-Awesome need ego stroking every day?" Hermione asked, snickering.

"Anyway," she said, wiping away tears of mirth, "You'll find a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, a leather belt, a blue tee, and black Converse sneakers. Please do wear them!"

"Okay," he said doubtfully.

"I'm not lying!" Hermione protested. "Really."

"I promise I'll wear them," Draco agreed. He really had no idea why he was being so nice. It was weird.

"Thank you!" she smiled at him, a bright, genuine smile quite unlike Pansy's, which was more like a grimace.

A warm, fuzzy feeling arose inside of him, much like when his mother and father hugged him simultaneously when he was younger, at five.

"Fine," he said gruffly.

"See you!" Hermione called, skipping off, her long, now curlier brown hair flying behind her.

At the day of the concert Draco looked at himself in the mirror. Honestly, he thought, smirking, Hermione did have good taste.

He had seats on the front row with Blaise, his best mate. Draco had refused to buy Pansy a seat, as he knew she would just spend the whole concert clinging on to his arm and making him feel uncomfortable.

In the hallways Draco could feel the gazes of may girls turned his way. He smirked, but then thought to where Hermione was.

Why do I care? He asked himself fiercely. Stupid mudblood, making him care! Why did he care, anyway? Then he remembered Hermione was hosting the concert and felt stupid. Of course, she'd be there early.

At the beginning of the concert Hermione walked onstage, and Draco had to forcibly keep his mouth shut and his eyes unreadable as always.

Hermione had miraculously turned her hair into glossy brown curls that cascaded model-like down her back. She was wearing knee-high black leather boots, very short, frayed light blue jeans, and a white blouse. She had a long, gold-chained necklace with a black heart as a pendant dangling to her stomach around her neck, and sparkling gold earrings hanging delicately down from her ears.

She began talking into the black thing in her hand, and the sound echoed all around. Draco noticed the box-like things on the wall, and shuddered when she said something particularly loud. The crowd cheered, then a song began. Draco began to pay attention.

Hermione had changed her clothes with a snap, and now was wearing see-through black fishnet tights, the previous jeans, black sneakers, and a white shirt with a pink heart then black skull-and-crossbows in it.

"This song is called Girlfriend, and is by the top Muggle female singer, Avril Lavigne!" Pictures of a blond-and-black haired young woman flashed on two screens beside the stage.

Draco only began listening later, as he had been watching the dance before.

In a second you'll be

wrapped around my finger

'cause I can

'cause I can do it bett-ah

there's no other

so when's it gonna sink in

she's so stupid

what the hell were you thinking?

Ironically, Draco thought of his real-life situation. Pansy certainly was stupid…the girl couldn't take a hint. But who was the person who could 'do it better?'

He had an inkling of who it was.

Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter…FIVE! Whoo! I can't believe I'm so far already! (I'm sorry. I only started three months ago!) I don't own any of these songs. By the way, they're in their eighth year. I'm sorry if it wasn't clear. I just decided, actually! Also, I kind of went off track in this one. I've just been dying to write this, and you can skip it if you like.

Also, I have used a dance routine from one of my other stories (NOT MY DANCE ROUTINE. IT'S FROM THE MOVIE 'STEP UP REVOLUTION.')

**Chapter Five.**

Draco decided it was time to pay more attention, as the second song was playing.

"This song is _What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger_ by Kelly Clarkson!" Hermione announced, as her clothes turned into long jeans, a knotted black cardigan, and white shirt.

Draco listened to the lyrics. It seemed that these Muggle songs were actually…pretty good.

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in color_

_And do the things a want_

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you had the last laugh_

_Baby you don't know me _

'_Cause you're dead wrong_

_[Chorus]_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely_

_When I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely _

_When I'm alone_

Well now, Draco thought, it certainly is true.

Without Lucius Malfoy hovering above his every move, Draco was a lot freer. Draco understood that his father really only cared for his family, even if he did follow the Dark Lord. However, Lucius retained bad feelings for Muggles and Mudbloods, which Draco no longer understood.

Hermione's blood was no dirtier than his. The Manor floor was enough proof of that. If anything, Hermione's was redder.

Hermione was talking, as the song was finished.

"Guess what? Female rap is not common, but it does exist! Nicki Minaj is an example. This song is one of her better ones: _Super Bass_!"

Later they moved on to another song, and Draco found himself enjoying the concert.

"I'm a huge fan of Selena Gomez's song _Hit The Lights_, so here it is!"

Hit the lights

Let the music

Move you

Lose yourself tonight

Come alive

Let the moment take you

Lose control tonight

Hit the lights

Draco liked the beat, and was rather surprised when the song paused.

"Sorry, everyone, I have something else in mind," Hermione reassured the confused audience. "Firstly, I'd like to show everyone Hit The Light's music video. Then, as most of you are not so acquainted with Muggle things, I am going to turn this into a Muggle club dance floor—without the wine, beer, and general things that get you drunk, of course, professor," she added hastily after seeing McGonagall's glare.

The Hit The Lights video had quite a lot of flashing lights and dancing people.

"Well, everyone!" Hermione said energetically, "Stand up and move to the side, please! Kindly stay away from the back!"

Once everyone had done so, Hermione turned off her mike and took out her wand.

After ten seconds of complicated spells, the Hall was transformed.

Huge speakers adorned the walls, and white, blue, green, pink, red, and yellow spotlights were arranged in intervals along the walls. There was a marble bar at the back, bathed in a soft blue light.

The floor was black and glittery, flashing when the colored spotlights moved over them.

Hit the Lights began playing again, and everyone slowly moved onto the dance floor.


End file.
